


Your Light

by tothenewmoonandback (frollein_fuchs)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frollein_fuchs/pseuds/tothenewmoonandback
Summary: He flinched. A soft glow woke him. Callum hesitantly opened his eyes and looked at the cube in his hand.





	Your Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A little rayllum comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464732) by elsieillustrations. 



Callum was suffering from a light sleep. Magic. All his thoughts revolved around magic. How would he be able to use the primal cube? He flinched. A soft glow woke him. Callum hesitantly opened his eyes and looked at the cube in his hand. A cool light radiated from it.

«The moon rune lit up? Am I finally a mage?» He whispered. Moon magic. Rayla. He felt two palms pressed close to his back and a tingling sensation spread on his skin. Then he felt the girl's cheek between his shoulder blades. So close. He heard her breathe quietly. «Oh.»

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for my English. If my texts sound a bit strange to you, it's because English is my second language and I try to translate my works. Thank you very much for your understanding!


End file.
